<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Little (big) PUP by Theowl12123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232735">My Little (big) PUP</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theowl12123/pseuds/Theowl12123'>Theowl12123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, Farting, M/M, Pampering, Smut, Weight Gain, Werewolves, babying, cum, slob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:06:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theowl12123/pseuds/Theowl12123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Duke is saved by Matt who cares for him and soon falls in love and becomes Duke's feeder and husband.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Duke Trevor March/Matthew Titus Hawthorne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Little (big) PUP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Chapter one: Home</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/><hr/><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Duke whimpered he was at a lamppost, he looked at the evening sky the clouds a dark reminder of <em>the wounds</em> on his body. He looked at the bone of the chicken, his family threw out. He licked it and felt his tummy growl, he missed real <em>food</em>.  He missed a real bed. A real home. He just wanted to have a home that didn't belong to those who called him a monster for being a werewolf, He had always been different, hairier, his parents thought he had puberty early, or something. He was too weak, weaker than others like him, He was always that way now, That he lived outside, he was treated like animal, and felt like one.</p>
<p>"No Rick I don't want a dog I want someone to love me for me" A voice woke Duke, he turned human, and followed it. What was that beautiful smell? It was making his mouth water as he finally reached <em>the man</em>. "Oh hi," He said. Duke sniffed him. Making the man look at him with a strange stare. "You are-" His words were interrupted by Duke's stomach. "Oh well I am Matt let me get you fed and bathed you look filthy" Duke looked at Matt and sniffed him. Matt took that as an "okay".  Matt watched as Duke ate tons of cookies till his belly grew the size of a mini-beach-ball, He rubbed Duke's belly, causing the wolf to come out of Duke. Matt seemed to like it, however. "Awwww, your just a little puppy" Matt said. Duke hated baths that was, very true as Matt tried to clean him Duke jump out, but would be found because he would fart. Matt thought the farts were cute and smiled "I don't know your name" He said holding Duke and feeding him milk like a baby. Duke burped he felt full for the first time in forever. Duke said 'I am burrrrrraaaaaap  Duke" He yawns adorably as Matt rubbed his belly. "Well Duke welcome home". Duke fell asleep and Matt rocked back and forth in his chair. The werewolf slept peacefully. Well, he did fart and burp but other then that silence.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>